I am Bella Cullen
by TheReadingBird
Summary: The aftermath of Eclipse. Enough said..for now. Hope you enjoy. The Sequel is coming shortly and will be added to first story.
1. Suprises

**I am Bella Cullen**

**I do not own any of the characters in the twilight series. Enjoy!**

The night before the wedding.

It was Saturday and I was outside my house, waiting for Alice to take me last minute shopping. I saw the bright yellow 911 turbo speed onto our drive way. Alice and Esme, sparkling with rainbows, slid out of the jazzy car gracefully.

"Bella!" Alice sang as she pulled me into a tight hug. She released me after a long few seconds. "I can't believe that tomorrow is the wedding." She flashed a bewildering smile. "You are going to love it. I designed Edward's attire myself." I had an _Anna of Green Gables _flash back.

"Thank you, Alice." I was still not ready for matrimony. I thought of the day Edward and I told Charlie about our extravagant plans.

_"Charlie? I mean…dad. We have something we'd like to share with you." My voice was anxious of how he would react when I said what I had to say. "And you told me that I would tell you beforehand when something big should happen. So…" Charlie looked suspicious and worried by now. His eyes were bugged and his brow was furrowed._

_"Ahem." Edward interrupted. "Charlie, I would just like to say that I think that this decision Bella and I have come to is best for both me and her." Charlie had a huge range of emotions flickering across his wrinkled face. "Go on, Bella." Edward had said encouragingly. I wished there was nothing to encourage._

_"Dad." I paused. Charlie looked at me with question. Edward lifted my hand to show him. "Edward and I are…engaged."_

"Bella? Are you okay, honey?" Esme was at my side in an instant, interrupting my flashback, her skin blinding me. I nodded, incoherent. We had told Renee the next morning after we informed Charlie. Who knew you could fit so many curses into a five minute phone conversation. She had said that it was too much for me at once. I know how much I could handle. And so did Edward.

Edward.

I looked up in terror. I realized that I had no idea where he was. I looked at Alice and she met my gaze with molten gold. She nodded, understandingly.

"Edward is fine, Bella. He's out hunting with Emmett and Jasper. They will be back in exactly three hours and twenty-one minutes." She flashed a brilliant smile. This smile made her perfect image complete. Her skin was sparkling and her spiky hair was flattering to her perfect, heart-shaped face.

"So." She said. "Shall we go shopping?" I forced a grin. Alice was fooled and she turned on a heel to the car. She skipped with the fluency of a ballet dancer, and with more grace. She was so happy. I sighed and followed her. Alice and her shopping.

It was much cooler in the car, mostly because there were always vampires sliding in and out of it. I suppressed a chuckle.

"Err, Alice?" She looked back at me from the front seat. We were already speeding down the dusty road over the speed limit. No surprise there.

"What exactly are we buying?" She smiled slyly. I groaned.

I hate surprises.


	2. The House of Cartier

Chapter Two

As we got out of the car, the blinding sun shone brightly over our heads. Pacific Place and all its glory stood towering over our heads. Although I had been here for what I felt was a million times, I was still awestruck at its modern elegancy. The huge building covered the corner of the fabulous block. Alice took me by the hand through the glass ors.

The House of Cartier was indiscernible from the outside of the store. We walked through the gold doors to find a huge, glimmering store. The jewelry in the shiny glass cases were exquisite and finely polished. Alice greeted the man at the counter while I pondered these wonderful works of art. I could hear their voices very vaguely.

Good morning, Mr. Berard. I am here to pick up the piece I selected." Her voice was quiet, probably trying not to be heard.

"Ah, yes. Cullen, Alice." I heard a few footsteps and shuffling of some plastic. "Here you are. Be very careful, though. Antiques don't come along very often." I heard a muffled gasp and guessed that Alice had dazzled the poor store owner.

Alice walked over to me, a delicate, cream colored box in her hands. "Go on!" she whispered, anxious. "Open it." I took the box from her pale hands.

My hands trembled as I opened it. Alice shouldn't have spent money on me again. I gasped.

I held in my shaking hands the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever laid eyes on. It was a necklace made from gold. The centerpiece of the object was a breathtakingly pretty pearl. It had a band around its middle. But that was not what had taken my breath.

The band was inscribed, 'Bella, my Love' in elaborate letters. I staggered forward and fell to the floor. That was odd. Alice had not caught me. I looked up at her, my breathing still unsteady. Alice was motionless and stared out into nothingness.

Oh, no.

"Alice!" I whispered, shocked as I got unsteadily to my numb feet. "What is it?" She jerked out of her trance. Her expression was horrified.

"What is it Alice, what did you see?" She collapsed on the marble floors and sank to her knees. She looked up at me. Her face was now looking up at me, as frightened as I ever thought that Alice Cullen would be. She didn't look anything like a vampire. She looked like a frightened child.

She stood up much too quickly. "No time to explain." Her smooth voice said warily. "We have to go." She grabbed me by the shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"Now."

**Pacific Place is a real mall in Seattle and The House of Cartier is a real jewelry company with a store in this mall.**


	3. The Demand

Chapter Three

Alice's strong, cold hand was tight on my wrist as she ran me down the wide hallways of the mall. I was out of breath and in pain. My sandals were not made for running with vampires. Besides the fact that we were in a hurry, I had no idea what was going on.

As we neared the front entrance, Alice stopped short. I was flung forward and my wrist snapped. I gasped in pain as I got up to my feet once more and rubbed my poor wrist. I looked up at Alice in sarcastic thanks but she was not looking at me. Her terror filled eyes were toward the swinging glass doors. There, stood a black cloaked figure advancing toward us. I was in too much infuriating pain to wonder who this was. Before I could even start to think, or breathe, again, Alice had flung me upon her back and dashed full-fledged vampire run off in an opposite direction.

I tried to focus as objects and unaware people flew past me. When Alice stopped, we were in a narrow hallway. Alice stood me up on my feet and I looked around, nauseated. We were at a dead end. I heard a soft, deadly laugh and I turned my head abruptly.

There, blocking our escape, were two hooded figures. The black satin robes caressed their ankles. One of the figures was much smaller than the other. I knew at once these could not be human. I knew the only other alternative were vampires. The only question was, who?

Alice's small body was stiff and rigid beside me. The smallest figure had moved its hand. The pale alabaster hand drew a-back the hood.

Jane stood before us, her eyes narrow with disbelief and anger, focused on me. Her beatific face was distorted because of the grimace. My eyes were transfixed upon her. Why had she followed us? What had we done? I could not think of anything that would cause her to come for us.

I was too distracted with Jane to notice that the other figure had removed his hood as well. Felix also stood before us, a smirk upon his strange face. "Alice. Bella. How very…nice to see you again." I could not find the voice to return the greeting.

From beside me, Alice said, "And what do we owe the…pleasure to?" Jane smirked at this. She stepped forward as she changed subject.

Her face twisted into anger once again. "You have lied to us. You vowed to change the girl and she is still human. We do not allow this. You must change her…now." Alice shook her head.

"She is to be wed tomorrow. I do think it would be a little…conspicuous to have her walk up the isle, writhing in pain. Don't you?" Jane grimaced.

"Then you must change her soon. During, I think you call it…a honeymoon? I will have to attend this, just to make sure that you do not run off again."

I thought about this. Tomorrow I would become a vampire. I would die, physically. The thoughts overwhelmed me. Everything went black.


	4. Because he Loves me

Chapter Four

As soon as I regained consciousness, I was aware of cold, strong arms holding me. I did not stir or open my eyes yet. There were voices coming from everywhere, it seemed. My head felt light and I was aware of a welcomed heat surrounding me. I had no idea where I was, or who I was with.

"What do you think? Should we let Jane come with us?" Emmett's smooth voice asked quietly. And then it all came back to me. Pacific place, shopping, and Jane.

Jane.

"We were going to transform her during the honeymoon anyway. I am not sure, however, if you, Edward, will be alright with Jane being with us." Carlisle voice came from behind me.

I heard a snarl above my head. Edward's sweet voice was quiet, yet deadly. "I am not alright with that. I don't want her to come. That…that…" He trailed off in hate but swiftly broke out again. "Jane is not like us, and it's very likely that it is not in Bella's best interest were she to attend." That was Edward, always thinking about my safety before his own.

"Edward. Bella is awake." Alice's rhythmic voice said. "We should leave." I opened my eyes to a blazing fire in the stone hearth in front of me. The couches from where I had heard the voices of the Cullens were empty. I was sitting in Edwards cool, protecting arms in the Cullen's living room. I looked up at that perfect face. His eyes were soft, loving, and thoughtful.

"Good evening." He said and smiled my favorite half-smile. "Did you have a nice nap?" I groaned.

"That's just like you, love." He laughed. "Out cold in a flash." I frowned.

He reacted by changing his expression completely, now worried. "I don't like this idea…about Jane coming with us and watching." He snarled Jane's name like a curse. "Alice told her 'no' but, I am afraid that will not stop her from keeping an eye on things."

I straightened up, now alert. "You're going to let her come?" I very nearly shouted. He looked me strait in the eye, doubtful.

"Bella, you know I wouldn't. Not for something like this." His arms tightened around me reassuringly. "I would never put you in danger like that. And you know that." He kissed my hair, and without removing his lips murmured, "I love you." His sweet breath caressed my face and made me dizzy.

"Love you more." I laughed. "What time is it?" I hoped it wasn't too late in the day. Charlie would be worried. And I wouldn't want him to miss his chance to walk me down the isle. We were breaking the rules of matrimony by seeing each other before the wedding, but we did not care.

Edward pulled his head up and said softly, "It is about ten after nine. Still enough time to read." I looked at him quizzically.

"Read?" He nodded.

"That's right." He took his pale arm from around me and reached behind the chair. When the hand returned, he held a worn book. It was my copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Now," he said. "Where were we?" He flipped through the dog eared pages and stopped. "Ah, here we are." He repositioned me so I could see the pages.

And so he read, "First and foremost, do you love Mr. Edgar? Who can help it? Of Course I do,' she answered. Why do you love him, Miss Cathy? 'Nonsense, I do-that's sufficient.' 'By no means; you must say why?' 'Well, because he is handsome, and pleasant to be with.' 'Bad!' was my commentary. 'And because he is young and cheerful.' 'Bad, still.'"

Edward paused and looked at me, a small smile on his beatific face.

"'And because he loves me.'" I blushed. Edward grinned, pleased and turned back to the book.

"'Indifferent, coming there.' 'And he will be rich, and I shall like to be the greatest woman of the neighborhood, and I shall be proud of having such a husband.' 'Worst of all. And now, say how you love him?' 'As everybody loves-You're silly!' 'Not at all-Answer.'"

Edward tightened his hold on my waist and murmured the last lines into my neck. "'I love the ground under _her_ feet, and the air over her head, and everything she touches, and every word she says. I love all her looks, and all her actions, and her entirely and all together."

He threw the tattered book behind him and held me close, until I drifted off, into sleep.


	5. The Beginning of Eternity

Chapter Five

"Alice!" I cried, completely blindfolded with an itchy satin cloth. "Just tell me where we are going. I am the bride, so I have a right to know!" I was so anxious that I could barely stand it. The last thing I saw before I had this horrible piece of expensive cloth draped around my face was getting into a, for the wedding, white 911 Turbo. Alice had said that it was the least she could do, for we would be family. Not that we weren't already.

"Not a chance, Bella. You aren't going to budge me on this. I will _not_ ruin the surprise and spoil Edwards's fun." She paused, and now I could hear a smile on her delicate, smooth voice. "But, you are going to love it! The whole design was me! And Edward, of course." She hugged me close. "Oh! I can't wait!" Poor Alice. She was more exited than I was.

"I guess I could wait…for Edward." I hadn't seen him since last night and that was already too long and unbearable to wait. The brides' dress that I was enslaved in was, despite its looks, quite comfortable. That was a surprise. The bracelet that bore Edwards diamond heart and…Jacobs's wooden wolf was around my wrist. The pearl necklace hung gracefully around my neck, and of course, Edward's ring around my finger.

"That's right, Bella. For Edward." The rest of the drive was short and quiet. When the car finally stopped, I was removed from the car by cold, hard hands. I didn't think that I could bear to wait any longer to see the place where my fate would be…officially…sealed.

"Alice, can't I get out of this wretched thing now?"

"Nope, not yet." I groaned. I wanted to see Edward, and that was all. I didn't want to think about Jane or Jacob. All I wanted was my Edward. We walked to some unknown direction for quite a bit. I stumbled in my high-laced heels across rough ground.

"Where are we, Alice?" I said as I tried very hard to walk straight. "A swamp?" Alice laughed, cool and clearly. Finally, after it seemed ages, we stopped walking.

"Alright Bella, take a deep breath and remember to exhale." The blindfold was removed from my face. I took Alice's advice and remembered to breathe in and out.

We were in the meadow. Our meadow. It was almost completely white, excepting the luscious green grass. The tree where Edward and I spent all of our time alone was painted white, every last leaf. The chairs were painted golden, with gold ribbons protruding from every angle. There was a golden walkway toward the most breathtakingly beautiful wedding arch I had ever laid eyes on. It was wooden, painted, of course, white. It was rounded at the top and golden flowers bloomed from everywhere. At the top of the arch was the word 'Forever.' I was appalled by this. It was glorious, every last part of it.

But it was missing something vital. It was missing Edward. I looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. I sighed, frustrated. Alice laughed.

"Do you like it? The arch was Emmett's handiwork." For a moment, I was perfectly speechless. But, I found my words quickly.

"Alice, it's…the most wonderful thing I've ever seen. It's glorious!" Alice beamed at me. She hugged me tightly.

"I am so glad, Bella! Oh!" She said, trying to maintain control of her uneven breathing. "Where is Jasper? I need some calm waves." She rushed off toward a white tent labeled, 'Best Men.' I sighed.

"Bella." I turned to see Charlie, in a suit. Surprisingly, he looked quite distinguished. "Oh, Bella!" He exclaimed, his wrinkly eyes full of tears. "You look wonderful." He smiled at me through the tears.

"You look pretty good yourself, dad." He nodded and gave me a huge bear hug that was so unexpected; I make a strange gasp-like noise. He was shaking and sobbing. He drew back and smiled apologetically.

"I am so sorry. That was uncalled for. It's just that…last night, I was remembering the Christmas when you were twelve." I frowned because, well, I didn't remember. "When Renee and I asked you what you wanted for your birthday…you said…well, you said that you wanted happiness." I was shocked, because this did not ring a bell.

"Bella, are you happy? Is this what will make you happy?" He looked too concerned to make me mad. But how could he think that I would not be happy? I had Edward…and that was all that I needed for eternity.

"Of course this will make me happy, dad. You know that." He nodded.

"I love you, Bells." He said softly. "I just wanted to tell you that before you left. I will always love you." I embraced him and he continued to weep into my dress. No, into a small towel that was clipped onto my dress. Alice always knew what was coming.

He pulled out of the hug and his tears were mostly gone. "Well, I better go make sure that…uhm…thing I had to do is taken care of." And he rushed of to the tent where Alice had disappeared into. I chuckled to myself. Too much emotion in one sitting for Charlie.

I went and sat behind the white tree where no one could see me. I stared at the ground, contemplating my fate that laid in store for me tonight. But as long as I could be with Edward, I would be happy.

"Bella, love?" A sweet voice interrupted my thought. The voice and its owner were completely welcome to me. I stared up into gold and took his extended hand. He pulled me up into a passionate kiss. When the kiss was over, which was, of course, too soon, he murmured into my hair "Now is the beginning of my eternity with my one, true, and only love, Bella.' I laughed and we walked around from behind the tree as I thought, _'Let it begin.'_


	6. Never

**Once again, I do not own the characters in these stories. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this, now would I?**

Chapter Six

_'Engaged.' Charlie had whispered back to me. His eyes slowly slid from Edward, to me, and back to Edward. I looked at the floor at his poor feet, trying so hard to support the trembling body above them. 'Well,' he said unwillingly. 'I can't admit that I didn't see this coming. The way he…' he mentioned a glance toward the every flawlessly polite Edward. 'Looks at you…so protective and wary. And yet, so loving.' I blushed what I might have thought to be a deep red. Edward squeezed my hand, confirming what Charlie had just said._

_'But Bella, are you sure? You are so young…and there is school to think about.' I shook my head._

_'I've told you, Charlie. I…we know that this is the right thing to do. It's what we need. You saw me last September.' Charlie winched, remembering._

_'Just, promise me Bella …promise me that you will be safe, whatever you decide to go.' His wrinkled face twisted into a cautious smile._

_He turned unwillingly to face Edward. 'Take good care of my Bells.'_

_Edward simply had said, 'Always.'_

Returning back to reality was hard for me to do. I was in the only gold tent, which was for bridesmaids and the bride herself. Any second now, I would hear the anthem of 'Here Comes the Bride' and it would be time for me to take my final steps as Isabella Marie Swan. I was careful not to look in the oval mirrors that surrounded the tent.

Instead, I heard a different song coming from outside. I didn't recognize it, but it was so sweet and sincere. And then, outside of the tent, came the loveliest singing my ears had ever heard. I could recognize that velvety soft voice from anywhere, any time.

It was Edward. He was singing gloriously a song I had never witnesses, in a language I had never heard of. Even though it was incomprehendable to me. I heard the feelings and thoughts behind each verse.

Edward sang of first love, and mistakes, loss of the loved, and trust. It sang of sorrow and forgiveness. Our story lay out in a simple song. I was so engulfed in this wondrous melody that I had no time to dry the tears that flooded my face. I swiftly wiped them, and stepped out of my quiet sanctuary, into the gaze of my guests, my family, and most importantly, my Edward.

Charlie was waiting for me outside, and I hooked his arm in mine. We walked up the white and gold isles, Charlie trembling uncontrollably. Well actually, when we passed Jasper, he seemed to calm a bit, but as soon as we were out of his calming 'vibes' he started up again.

Edward continued his sweet song until I had hugged my father goodbye for the last time. I would not be able to be near him for what I thought might be decades. 'Only a year or so. The raging thirst will subside, eventually. Although, you will never be completely free of its grasp.' Carlisle had said. A year or so would be enough to pain Edward. More than I already had.

I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind as I slowly walked toward my Edward. Emmett waited beside him. They were both smiling their beauteous faces in my direction. When I reached them, Edward took my hands in his own and Emmett or Rev. Emmett proceeded in the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Emmett started out. I looked at Edward with pleading eyes, hoping that this would not take long.

-+-

"And now, the vows." Edward studied my face as I recited the wedding vows that Edward and I had written together.

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Edward, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can for all of the time we have together, an eternity."

Edward laughed and kissed my hands that he held. I blushed, not once daring to look at the many faces that were watching us. "Dearest Bella." He breathed.

He looked up and me and said his vows with his velvet voice, the one that sends chills up my spine.

"Dearest Bella." He repeated. "When there has been dark, you have brought me light. Where there was night, there was day when I stood beside you. You have brought meaning into my world, Bella. Before you, life had no meaning. I was a drifter in search of a home. I pledge my heart to you, and you will have it and I will never take it back. On this day, I give my whole existence to your heart and happiness. This I vow."

He took one perfect, pale hand inside his pocket and returned with a ring. My vision was too blurry with tears to get a good look at it. All I could see were Edward's eyes.

And I placed upon his finger, my ring. I could guess that I had not spent as much money as he had, but my Edward wouldn't be thwarted by this.

Emmett smiled at us and spoke, "It is on this day that I pronounce you husband and wife, until death do you part."

Edward and I smiled at each other, and whispered simultaneously, "Never."

"You may kiss the bride."

Before I had time to think, Edward had lifted me off of my feet. My eager lips met his cold ones and he ran down the isle, never breaking his hold on me.

I almost didn't hear the roaring applause behind my ragged breathing and thumping heart. And all at once, the noise was gone.

Edward still held me as we sat in a horse-drawn carriage. I was gasping for breath, panting in his protecting arms.

"So, Bella. How do you feel?" Edward asked, his eyes alive with wonder.

I thought about this for a moment.

"I feel…" I started slowly. "Like a Cullen." His eyes flashed pleasure at this. "Wait…" the anxious look reappeared upon his face.

"No… I feel like Bella Cullen."

Edward laughed cool, clear, and worriless. He kissed me again, sending my heart rate skyrocketing.


	7. Jane Returns

Chapter Seven

"How was your wedding?" Jane sneered at me the moment she arrived at the Cullen's house later that evening. "Too bad I was not able to attend. I had…business that needed dealing with." She flashed an angelic smile at me. Seeing that she still had no affect on my wellbeing, her face fell into a smirk. "Too bad…it would have been so much fun."

I winched as I imagined Charlie or Renee huddled on the ground…squirming in pain as Edward had. I shuddered at the thought. Edward was at my side in an instant, a growl building deep within him.

"Jane." He said curtly. She nodded her head toward him, her eyes still focused upon me. Edward stepped in front of me. I could see the anger, hate, and revulsion building up inside him. "We have discussed the matter and think that it would be best if you weren't in the room during…" He trailed off, his velvet voice breaking twice.

"Nonsense!" Jane said, appalled. "What harm could I do to poor, innocent Bella?" She smiled an exaggerated innocent look. Edward snarled.

"I can think of a few ways you might be able to." Edward said. "Maybe after a day or so…"

"I will attend. You cannot stop me. I must make sure that you have fulfilled your end of the bargain." Jane revoked his suggestion.

"No! She will be changed tonight and you need no further…" But before he could finish his sentence, he was thrown to the floor, as if he had been hit by a massive tidal wave. Fear chilled my back as I lurched toward the ground, trying to help him. But, after unsuccessfully trying to rip his hands from his face, which was twisted in fierce pain, I shot back up to my feet again.

"Stop it!" I shrieked. Jane looked up at me, angry now. Edward regained his place at my side instantly. I examined him to make sure he hadn't been hurt. He appeared unscathed, but was rubbing his neck. I felt guilt that I had, once again, caused him pain.

Alice and Carlisle were there before I could blink.

"Jane." Said Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Aro will be so pleased that you are well. He sends his greetings." Jane replied tonelessly.

"Give him my thanks." Carlisle added. Jane nodded. She swiftly left the room.

I thought I heard Edward mutter something along the lines of 'heartless fiend.' He glared at the door she had vanished from. Then, perhaps hearing the thoughts of another, turned.

Carlisle turned woefully to Edward, his eyes weary. "Edward." He said. Had I heard sadness in his soothing voice? Edward nodded.

"It is time."

**Ha-ha! Evil author throws in a cliffe! Sorry about the length of this chapter…I am a bit 'out of it.' The next chapter will be put out tomorrow.**

**Special thanks to my frequent reviewers…you guys are what gets me to write the next chapter every day. Thanks!**

**-Emily**


	8. The Worst Day

**Today has been officially the worst day of my life…and that is what inspired this chapter. **

**Like always, I have never owned any of the characters in the Twilight series. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter Eight

Only an hour left until it was time. Edward had insisted that I had something to eat, before… Jane had not been happy.

Edward was silent while I ate my last meal, studying every move I made. Probably trying to remember every last moment that I was human. His lovely golden eyes were sad and calculating. He frowned down at his empty plate.

I sighed, knowing what was coming next.

Edward looked up at me with his sad eyes. They bored into me with wonder. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. His eyes were so…irresistible. When he noticed the color rise to my cheeks, he smiled. Not just any smile, it was my favorite crooked smile. But, it wasn't all there. His smile lacked influence from his eyes.

"Edward, what do you want to know?" He looked up at me, confused. I saw a twinge of doubt in his aurulent eyes.

"How did you know?" His sweet voice only half there. I laughed.

"Oh, c'mon, Edward." I said. "I have known you for more than two years. I think I know you better than that." Edward sighed, resigned.

"Edward." I said sternly. "You aren't worried, are you?" Edwards's weary eyes were now stricken with anger. He looked me square in the eye.

"Of course I am worried Bella!" He said coolly. "What if anything happens? What if I loose control? I would never, ever forgive my…"

"You won't." I interjected. "I trust you." He looked sadly into my eyes.

He sighed. "This is going to be one of the worst days in my entire existence. You know that, right?" I smiled at him hopefully. Maybe if I tried hard enough, he would have faith in himself as well.

"We do what has to be done." He put his hands on either side of my face, and stared into my eyes. I shivered, but not because of the cold contrast.

"I love you." He said softly. His eyes were burning into mine; I couldn't look away, not that I wanted to under any circumstances. I leaned against his cold grip.

"I love you, too."

Edwards's eyes darted to the doorway as he let me go. Jane was standing there, amused. "Oh so sorry to interrupt, but we better get this over with." She smiled at me angelically and turned back out the doorway. Edward looked at me, frightened.

"Come on, Edward." I said. "Let's go." He looked as if he was ready to refuse, but he unwillingly let me lead him away, out of the door.

**Sigh another short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe the next chapter will be up tonight, but who really knows? **


	9. The Change

**No, I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. That's Stephenie Meyer's lucky job…**

**Don't worry; this chapter will be a lot longer. Lots of scene changes, though, but I am using Edwards point of view too, but only for these next few chapters. **

**Thanks all those who have reviewed my story, you rock my socks off!**

Chapter Nine

_Edward:_

She didn't look very frightened that I would harm her or loose control of my nature. My Bella trusted me, so why didn't I trust myself? I had really hoped to put this day off, until Bella realized that she didn't want to have her soul ripped out just for me. But, I didn't believe that. Did I?

There was a small bed in my room, it was blue laced material. There was a heart rate monitor, a breathing monitor, and an IV stand. Bella looked at me for encouragement. I wish she wouldn't do that. I desperately wanted to grab her and flee from this dreaded place. But, concealing myself, I nodded. She ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck. Her heart was thundering, I could hear it.

I heard Jane make a gagging sound. I snarled at her once and said, "Get out, right now." Jane looked at me fiercely and strutted out the doorway.

"Five minutes!" Her galled voice called. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett followed. I looked at Carlisle and he thought, _'Quickly, Edward. We don't have much time until Jane gets very angry and decides to take matters into her own hands.' _I shuddered at the thought, but nodded.

I turned my head back toward my beloved Bella. She was frowning at me. I was shocked. Had I done something wrong?

"What are you thinking, love?" I asked softly. I could hear the curiosity behind my voice. I really wanted to know. She shrugged, her arms still around me.

"Bella." I said. "Tell me. You know I hate it that I can't hear what you are thinking about sometimes." She looked up at me hesitantly, her deep brown eyes trying to resist mine. I realized that I would not be able to see her eyes that chocolate brown ever again. Only crimson at first, then black and gold. That only made me hold her against me even tighter.

"I won't be your singer anymore, will I?" she whispered. I could hear the sadness in her voice. This pained me to see.

"Not in that way." I said. "You will _always_ be my singer, Bella. In more ways than one." She smiled shyly at this, her cheeks blushing red. Oh, how I would miss that color that rose to her face when I dazzled her. But what if I didn't? Would she still love me? _Don't be stupid Edward, of course she will! What a naïve thought!_ I thought to myself. But still, I had to ask.

"And you'll still love me," I began. "Even if I don't dazzle you?" She stared at me, shocked and furious.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, what a stupid question!" She yelled, still astonished. I stared deeply into her eyes, yearning for the answer.

"Just answer the question, Bella." Her eyes sparkled as if she had something locked within them, waiting to come out.

"Of course I will still love you! I will always love you no matter what! Don't you _ever_ forget that." She growled. Even through the anger, I saw passion in the depths of her eyes. That made me smile. But it was short-lived.

"Are you afraid, love?" I asked, seriously interested in the answer.

She sighed in resignation. "I can't admit that I am not the tiniest bit afraid of the pain. But I will choose any path…_any_," she said. "That leads to a forever with you." She smiled.

She looked up, she had thought of something. "You'll stay with me, right?" she asked, nervous. I remembered when I had left her after burning a hole in her. She wanted to be sure that I didn't leave her after this. I lifted her chin higher with my hand. I could feel her pulse racing.

"I will _never_ leave you again." I said. "Never." She smiled, pleased.

'_Edward, we are coming in._' Carlisle's thought said from the hallway. I picked up Bella and laid her on the bed, tucking her in.

The door opened and my family, and Jane, stood in the room. Most of them looking frightened. Most of them. Jane looked delighted. I snarled at her expression. She shrugged at me, her eyes turning to coal. I had a sudden anger rip through me. This wasn't safe at all.

"Jane, you need to leave." I said, listening to her evil thoughts about how to get to Bella after I had. She shook her head.

"I will _not_!" She snarled, flashing her eyes at me. I felt a low growl rising upwardly in my chest. We both positioned ourselves for the attack. Without warning, I sprang at her, and before I could get to her, a hot pain rocked my body. I fell to the ground.

The pain was extreme, full of Jane's hatred and thirst. No one should ever have to go through an evil experience like this. And suddenly, the pain was gone. I sprang to my feet, still shaking the pain off of me.

Jasper and Emmett were now attacking Jane. "Do it, Edward!" Carlisle yelled over the growls and screeches of the fight. I turned to my Bella, and her face was pale with shock. I swiftly walked over to her bed and sat down on the side.

"Dearest Bella." I sighed. "I love you." I took her hands, quivering with terror. Without thinking, I bit her. She gasped. I didn't even feel the temptation to kill her, she meant too much to me.

"Edward." She whispered, calling for me. Her eyes were slowly shutting as her body jerked around the vicious venom. I cupped my hands on her face and she slowly shut her eyes.

"I'm here, Bella." I breathed. "For always."

I heard a screech behind me and I whipped around. Jane was flying toward my love, her eyes focused on her prey. I threw myself at her, and she hit the ground. I placed my foot on her back, for her face was toward the ground. I grabbed both of her arms and pulled.

**Ha-ha! Another evil cliffe. The next chapter will be in both Edward and Bella's POV. I am so exited for the next chapter! Sincerely,**

**Emily**


	10. Just Three

**This will be the last chapter in the story. I will post a sequel shortly because I have dawned on some new ideas.**

**Once again, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own the plot of this particular story. I do enjoy nice reviews, but I also like getting suggestions and constructive criticism. Seriously, you guys are spoiling me! **

**Alright, enjoy, you overly nice people. )**

Chapter Ten

_-Bella_

As the fiery pain started and slowly coursed through my veins, several things happened simultaneously. First of all, Edward was at my side, his dark golden eyes brimming with sorrow in the growing pain and darkness. Next, he was gone and Jane was pouncing toward me, her dark hair flying behind her, her crimson eyes thirsty. And then, just when I thought that I was surely doomed, something white whistled toward her and knocked her off balance.

I heard nothing as they hit the floor until I heard a sickening screech and crack as pale body parts fell to the ground, Edward doing the throwing.

The engulfing pain had reached every part in my body, and it ached severely. '_Just three days,' I_ told myself as Edward rushed to my side, where he would stay.

Forever.

Just three days.

_-Edward_

I quickly mentioned to my family to take the remains of what was one horrible Volturi vampire away. I rushed to Bella's side, and was shocked to how quickly she was changing. The beautiful color in her cheeks was fading away into paleness. I stroked her hardening cheek.

I had done this to her. It was my fault. I would have to have that on my head for the rest of eternity. But at least I would have Bella to tell me otherwise.

As I watched her body involuntarily quiver and shake in pain, I could almost hear her now. _'Edward! This is not your fault! I chose this life all by myself. I can be independent sometimes, too!'_ As I watched her face, I knew that was exactly what she would say.

I was a monster. And even worse, I had damned an angel to an eternity without a soul. I remembered once that she had proved me wrong about that subject. When I had gone to Italy I had said, 'Amazing. Carlisle was right.' And she was right, mainly. I didn't believe that fully after I met Bella. But I still had my doubts.

Here in this horrible state, Bella reminded me of her sleeping. She would call out names and beg and plead.

"Jacob." She had said. "Edward…No, _please_ don't!" But she could not be sleeping for she was dying. Just three more days.

Just three.

--

(**A/N I know that none of you like to hear about three mildly boring days of Edward sitting and watching Bella die, so here goes. Enjoy**!)

**Three Days Later**

"Edward? How is she?" Jasper was behind me. I did not turn to look at him, and his thoughts were trying to grab my attention. He put his hand on my shoulder and I was instantly comforted, but not enough.

"Edward." A different voice called out to me. Carlisle was also at my side as I sat, transfixed at Bella's changing. Her hair was softer, her skin was as white as mine, and there were no scars or blemishes on her slightly curved body. "Edward, check her eyes." I shuddered at the idea, shaking my head violently. '_Edward.'_ His thoughts called. _'Just do it.' _

I gave in and bent over the bed. I lifted a pale eyelid only to reveal a vivid crimson eye, lined with black around the outer edgings of it. That was odd. My eyes never had that much black in them until a year or so. I quickly shut it closed, but gently.

"Hmm." Said Carlisle. "Quite interesting." He paused and looked at me intensely. "Heart rate, Edward?" I instantly stiffed, my jaw clenched. He raised a light-haired eyebrow at me and I sighed. I couldn't fight Carlisle.

I laid my head against her chest, now cold as ice. I heard a soft '_thump, thump, thump_' and then nothing. I gasped and jerked my head up. Bella was moving.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at me with unfathomable, vivid eyes, despite the black. She was not much different in now than she was human, just more defined. She slowly and swiftly sat up, her hair glimmering with each movement.

"Edward."


	11. The Sequel: Rosalie's Turn

**Hey everyone! This is the sequel to **_**I am Bella Cullen**_**. I have posted it on the same song because I felt like it would be a little confusing to make a whole new story. **

**We are playing a new win-win game. If I get 15-20 reviews on this chapter by eight o'clock tomorrow night, you will have the second chapter that night. If not, you'll have to wait until Monday. Deal? Good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or books. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyers. Well, except for this particular plot-line. **

**All right, enjoy. Remember our deal…**

Last Time (Edwards POV)

_**'**__Her eyes opened and she looked up at me with unfathomable, vivid eyes, despite the black. She was not much different in now than she was human, just more defined. She slowly and swiftly sat up, her hair glimmering with each movement._

"_Edward."'_

Chapter 2-1

-_Bella_

I gasped as my voice shocked me more than it did Edward. It was smooth and velvety, just like his, only it was an octave higher. When I spoke, it reminded me of bells ringing or a wind chime. Edward just looked at me, almost as if he were frightened. But the shock subsided into relief.

"Oh, Bella." He said as he stroked my hair, now glossy and finite. "Can you ever forgive me?" I laughed, a light tinkling sound that seemed to be coming from me. He looked at me, confused.

"There is nothing to forgive, you silly vampire!" I said teasingly. His face lightened up at my analogy. His hands cupped my face.

"You are just the same as ever, love." His breath still smelled as sweet as three days ago, maybe even sweeter. He tensed, exhaling. "And you smell quite the same. The aroma is duller, but its there." We both pondered that quietly, but there was no tension. I heard him very clearly mumble something about talking to Carlisle.

"Bella!" Alice sang as she swept swiftly into the room, grinning wildly. "You look astonishing, Bella." She gasped. Then a smirk slashed across her heart-shaped face as she leaned into me, her lips to my ear. "You might even give Rosalie a run for her money." All of us laughed, and we sounded like a chorus of angels.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Rosalie had entered the room, a slight friendly smile on her beatific face. "Can I talk you Bella for a moment?" She asked politely. Too polite for Rosalie. Alice got up at once but Edward stayed put, glaring furiously at her.

"It's alright, Edward. Bella and I need to have a discussion." When I looked back at Edward, his eyes were already on me, fearful and undecided. I sighed and patted him on the hand. He flinched.

"Oh, sorry." He shrugged. "Go on, Edward." His eyes were tormented. I sighed, frustrated and then forced a weak smile. "I'm not so fragile anymore." He flinched again, but not because of physical pain. He got up slowly and walked out of the room, giving me one final glance of worry before he vanished from sight, and only sight. He would be listening.

I turned to Rosalie, the one and only Cullen vampire who had not been able to like me.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Rosalie?" I asked hesitantly. She sighed and swiftly sat down in a chair across the room. She looked at her feet for a long moment, trying to figure out what to say. After ten long seconds, she looked up at me.

"Bella, I know that we haven't been the best of friends." I scoffed and she laughed lightly and awkwardly, a strange thing for her. "But, now that you are one of us, I would just like to explain myself." She paused for only a moment before talking again. "You see, when Edward had brought you home that first day, I had not seen the value of your safety. I had thought of you as a…a demon from the depths of our covens personal hell, if you will." I winced, for those were almost the exact words of Edward in the meadow. She did not seem to notice, for she was far off in her story, so she continued. "I thought of you as a threat to our safety, a barrier. When I learned that you knew our secret, I thought at once that you would tell people, and we would have to relocate.

"Of course, you didn't, and then I felt resentment toward you. I envied the bond that you and my family had. They had never felt that way about me, of course. I was always the selfish Rosalie Hale', to Edward especially. They had formed a loving, caring circle of trust centered on you and I was not so included. But it was not my family's fault. I still did not see the value of your company to Edward. He could have found someone else, I had thought, someone who would not doom us all, as if we needed more dooming."

She laughed bitterly. "But then, later, I realized why you were so precious to him." She sighed. "I had been avoiding the true answer to my question before in all of my piteous jealousy. I ignored the new, happier Edward that I lived with. You really should have seen him before you came into his world." She took her eyes off of me and looked out the window, back decades before I was even born, I assumed. "He was always moping around, doing what needed to be done just because it needed to be done. There was no soul in him at that time; any depth or compassion in his eyes." She looked back at me and smiled weakly.

"You brought his soul back from the depths, Bella. You restored it fully. The twinkle in his eyes were back and he was content." I nodded, astonished. She shrugged very blasé. "I know you would be less reluctant to believe this was true if Alice or Carlisle would have told you. Trust me, it is very true."

She stood up and walked toward the door. She smiled at me and said, "I mustn't keep Edward waiting. By the way, Bella, I hope we can learn to tolerate each other." She flashed a wicked grin and she was so stunningly beautiful in that moment, or any moment to be frank.

"I'll try if you try."


	12. OddBall

**I'm pretty sure you guys didn't keep up your end of the bargain, but it was a hollow threat. I wrote the next chapter anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I own twilight and all of its characters or my name isn't Stephenie Mey- oh CRAP! My name is Emily.**

Chapter 2-2

As soon as Rosalie had left, Edward was back in the room, his face composed. He rushed to my side and stared into my eyes.

"That was interesting." I groaned and his reaction was a sly smile.

"Come on, Bella, you know me better than that." I nodded. His face twisted into another emotion.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked softly. I thought about that for a moment. No, I didn't, I finally concluded. That was odd, though, since I was a vampire. Shouldn't there be this raging thirst for human blood? Shouldn't I be like Bree in the fire circle?

"No." I said firmly. "I'm not." He nodded, and now I was the confused one. He patted my head.

"Take a breath, Bella." I was astonished that I had forgotten to breathe all this time. I was cautious as I took a deep breath.

Suddenly, all my senses were alive and they brought a vengeance. I grabbed onto the bedpost and nearly broke it off. I instantly stopped breathing again, and the thirst was instantly gone. Now Edward was even more confused than ever.

"Carlisle!" He called and suddenly Carlisle was standing in front of the bed.

He looked at Edward and Edward looked at me.

"When I breathe, I'm thirsty, but when I don't, I'm not." Carlisle just stood there, looking abashed. He sat down on the bed.

"You aren't thirsty in the least bit when you are not breathing?" I nodded, and he sat there, confused. "Interesting." He said simply. "Regardless, I think its time to go hunting." I groaned.

"And Carlisle," Edward said. "She smells almost the same as before, just dulled a bit." Carlisle was shocked at these words.

"Bella is always the oddball in this family, I guess." He chuckled, but I knew he was as interested in the answer as I was.

**Sorry that was such a short chapter. I will get a longer one out soon. That's what you get for not holding up your side of the bargain.**

**Until then. **

**-Emily**


	13. Killer

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. It's a long story. Anyways, this chapter is going to be a lot longer than the last one. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't you wish that I owned Twilight?**

Chapter 13

The air in the forest was moist and clogged. If I were still human, this would feel really uncomfortable. I would be sweaty, and my untidy hair would be clinging to my back. But, instead, I was dry and cool. My new, glossy hair waved effortlessly behind me. I had not noticed it before, but this wood was beautiful. There were rays of sun coming from the gaps in between tree limbs, each with its own beauty. The leaves on each different tree all varied in colors. Some were light, vivid green. Others were an olive shade or dark emerald. The light danced on my skin each time I walked through the rays of light.

Edward and I walked silently through the forest. He held me close, as If I were still fragile. And then I remembered. We didn't need to go this slowly. We were mythical!

"Edward." I said, turning to him. His untidy bronze hair was ruffling in the soft wind. His golden eyes met mine. Another thing that I hadn't noticed before was the depth in his eyes. It seemed as if they went deep, deep inside his soul. I could see the worry and confusion very clearly in them. There was another emotion held in them that I couldn't quite evaluate. Was it love?

"Yes, love?" He said softly, brushing my cheek with one pale finger. He smiled faintly when I was too embarrassed to look into his eyes when he called me 'love'. When I finally built up the courage to face him again, his eyes were distant. They still met mine, but it was as if they were not focused here, in the present. They were distant, as if remembering something. Or someone.

"You know," I continued slowly, "We could get to wherever we are getting much, much faster if…we ran." His eyes sparkled brightly, as if what I had said had brought him back to the present. He smiled crookedly at me and winked.

"We could." He said slowly, imitating my anxious voice very well. "Are you up for it?" I threw my head back and laughed aloud, a silver ringing sound.

"I'm up for anything." I said, still laughing.

His eyes turned sadder for a moment as this simple sentence sank in. "I can see that. You just gave everything up for me. I wasn't worth it." I frowned.

"Yes, Edward, you are." I said firmly. "Now, let's do this."

And we took off. It was so exhilarating, as Edward had once put it. I hadn't believed him then. But this experience was terrific and terrifying all at the same time. The trees blew past us so quickly I hardly saw them as individuals; just a blur of green. It didn't feel like I was running at a supernatural speed, it felt as if I was flying. I didn't even have to think about my racing feet.

But, then again, it was my second nature, Edward had said. It was so breathtaking the way I could move so quickly without on sound. In my awe, I had forgotten for a moment that Edward was beside me. He reached out a hand and pulled me to a stop. I looked around, gasping for breath. Oops, bad idea. My senses flared again and I grabbed Edward's arm firmly. He flinched a bit, but he understood. I stopped my breathing at once.

We were in a large clearing, with sun shining from all around. There was a small hut to one side, and I assumed that was where the Cullens slept for overnighters.

Beside me, Edward was studying my expression with a small smile. I looked up into his bright eyes and laughed.

"So," He started, "How did you like your first supernatural run-in?" I laughed at his small vampire pun. He joined me, and then we quieted. It seemed that we had both forgotten our purpose here. It was time to hunt.

"What's on the menu for today, Sir Edward?" I said, imitating a British accent. "Will it be a harmless squirrel, a fluffy bunny, or an innocent baby bear?" His jaw hardened at this, but it did not reach his eyes.

"Actually, I was thinking we might try mountain lion, if that's alright with you." I grimaced. "Or would you rather like an irate grizzly?" I could feel my eyes widening in horror. He laughed at my expression. "Just mountain lion then."

I nodded, still trying to not picture me and an angry grizzly within ten feet of each other.

"Now, Bella." And I knew what he was waiting for. I took a deep breath and could hardly stand in one spot. As a matter of fact, I didn't. There was this wonderful smell, almost fruity, coming from the west as I followed it at top speed. '

There, before I had time to think, I came upon a huge, brownish-yellow, mountain lion. I was standing in the tall bushes behind where it was standing. Its muscular back was tensed, as if waiting for something. It knew I was near.

As I took another breath, my instincts took control and I pouched upon my victim. I bit into its neck and drained the poor, thrashing animal. And then, It became still. I had killed.

When I was done, I crouched back in horror at what I had done. This, I thought, was the worst part about being a vampire so far. And then, I cried.

Wait a second…


	14. The Vision

**Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wrote this one last night while I was babysitting. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight! **

Chapter 14

"So, basically, as long as she _isn't _breathing, Bella is immune to the smell of blood?" Edward asked tersely. His face was valiantly composed, but I could see the surprise and panic in his eyes. It was strange how I was so…observant. I was able to see the truth behind the façade, especially in his eyes. Actually, any of my family's eyes. I had a slight shock as I remembered that they were my family as well now. I looked around at each of their faces.

We were all gathered at the meadow, our skins throwing rainbows into the air, once again, paling the landscape as Edward had that day. Ah, those days seemed so long ago. But somehow, I still remembered all of my human experiences. I remembered the prom, the hospital, James in the ballet studio, and Edward. He was always the clearest of my memories of my human life. The life I had left behind.

Carlisle soothing voice shook me from my reverie thoroughly. He was sitting upright on the green grass that I had once hated. Now it was home to me. "It seems that way. Bella has proved to be a very…different newborn."

I heard Edward mutter a distinct "obviously."

Carlisle ignored him. "You said that she can cry?" He asked, curiosity lingering in his golden eyes, brow furrowed.

Edward nodded, impatient. Emmett, however, gasped in shock. He looked very surprised, his eyes were brimming with it. "Really?"

I nodded, but my eyes were only for Edward. Out of the corner of them, I could see Jasper contemplating this statement. He looked genuinely intrigued.

"That will be interesting to…well, feel." He said softly, and chuckled half-heartedly.

"That reminds me…" I started, remembering. The whole family turned to me, waiting. Every eye was invariably on me.

"It's almost like I can…well its hard to explain." They all adapted quizzical looks. "For example, when Edward found me after…" I trailed off, trying to forget the lion. When I found the strength, I continued. "Well, when he saw that I was crying, he composed himself to make it seem that he was calm. But when I looked into his eyes, I saw the pure panic and…curiosity imprinted in them."

I looked up from the ground where I had been staring at while I talked. Every face was turned a different way. Edward was gazing at me, calculating. His eyes were fierce, yet distant. Before I had time to look at anybody else, he spoke.

"It makes sense…" He started. "While you were human, you could tell when I was upset…or something like that. Your immunity…you were always determined, like Carlisle. The crying…well," A small smile flashed across his beautiful face. "You always were a crybaby."

I threw a playful glare at him. He threw his head back and laughed. And then everyone went rigid. I looked around trying to catch whatever it was they saw. I caught it.

Alice.

There was Alice, staring motionless out into the woods. Her eyes held nothing in their depths. Alice was having a vision.

When she awoke from her trance, she stared at Edward with terror in her small features. Edward put his head in his hands and Jasper went over to comfort Alice.

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned. Edward shook his head, still not looking up. Then as if called, and threatened, he snapped his head up. He was looking directly at me.

"Jane…The werewolves…The Volturi…"

**Haha! There I go again, another evil author cliffe! cackles The faster you review, the faster the next chapter gets out. **


	15. Allies

**Now were getting to the good part in this story. Last chapter, we learned more about Bella's strange gifts and then Alice had a vision. The first part of this chapter will be in Edwards POV. **

**Let me remind all of you faithful reviewers that the word 'review' means a report or account of something. The word 'good' or 'update now' is ****not**** a review. **

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and all its characters belong to the pure genius named Stephenie Meyers.**

Chapter 15

So Bella was different. I had known this before I had even met her. It made sense that she would be different as a vampire as well.

As we all thought about this, Alice stopped moving. She stared out into the depths of the woods with hollow eyes. Oh, no. I tapped into her mind to see what she was seeing.

_Both the Volturi and the wolves surrounded Bella. She stood there, shaking and trembling. Aro stepped out of the circle and smiled warmly. _

_"Bella, Bella, Bella." He said in that horribly smooth voice. He shook his head._

"_Such a waste."_

_He gestured toward Felix and the huge vampire sprung at her. Simultaneously, a streak of reddish-brown fur lunged at Felix. Someone screamed an agonizing, piercing scream of fear and sorrow. The scene faded away._

When I looked back up, my family was watching me very closely. I let my head drop into my hands. This was terrible. Why did the Volturi come for her? We had fulfilled our end of our little bargain. And why were the werewolves there?

As I pondered this, I relived Bella standing there, her beautiful face brimming with horror and fear. No, I thought. Not my Bella.

"Edward." Carlisle called to me. I didn't even look up. What did they want with us? Was this Jacobs idea? How could he- _'Edward Cullen.'_ Carlisle's inner voice called threateningly. I snapped my head up and tried to glare at him. But my face couldn't hold anything but sadness. All of a sudden, it came to me.

They had heard that Jane was dead. They had come back for revenge. That was why. But I still didn't understand why the werewolves were present. What had we done to provoke them?

He raised his eyebrows, waiting. I took a deep breath.

_-Bella _

The words came out of Edwards's mouth like a river. The look of torment in his eyes played with his whole appearance. Edward feared something. I didn't want Edward to hurt. What if this was my fault? I couldn't bear for him to hurt _more_ on my account. He'd suffered enough because of me.

"The Volturi are very upset that Jane is dead. They plan to come and k…" I couldn't say the rest. It was too much. I decided to go on about something other than Bella. "The werewolves were there…I don't know why. It looked as if they were sided with the Volturi."

Every face around me was stricken with grief and panic. Alice looked as if she had dawned on something.

"Jane did say…a lot when she was here that Demetri had some business to attend to while they were in town. Did they go and…ask for the wolves help?"

This was all so frightening. At least I knew that Jacob wasn't a part of this…he had run away after receiving the wedding invitation. The hole in my chest ripped open a bit as I thought of his letter.

"_Still doesn't change anything-sorry."_

I bit down on my lip as I tried not to cry. But what if he was a part of this horrible plan? Did he hate me that much? How could he, even if I was a 'bloodsucker' now?

"That's quite possible" Carlisle admitted. As I glanced toward Edward, I saw that he was staring at me. I forced a weak smile. He opened his arms up for me, irresistibly so. I ran over to him and plopped down in his arms and started to sob.

"I'll be alright, love. I won't let anything harm you. Ever. I swear."


End file.
